A service that, by incorporating a sensor device, communication functions and the like into electrical household appliances, analyzes sensor data detected by a sensor device in a server device and provides useful information for a user has been provided in recent years. For example, a sensor device that detects information related to a user's health such as a pulse meter, a pedometer, a thermometer or the like is mounted in a wrist watch which a user wears at all times, and a server device analyzes information detected by the sensor device and offers information providing services such as health check-up and better health advice.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique that transmits a blood glucose level measured using a small blood glucose measure to a server device or the like through a mobile phone. Specifically, a transfer device that converts blood glucose data measured using a small blood glucose measure into a format that can be transmitted from a mobile phone terminal to a server device or the like is used. The transfer device is used with a connector between the small blood glucose measure and the mobile phone.
Further, Patent Literature 2 discloses a configuration of a network in which a PHS terminal receives biometric data such as a brain wave detected in earphones by near field radio communication and transmits the received biometric data to a server connected to the network.
Further, Patent Literature 3 discloses a configuration of a network in which data detected by a health condition sensor that detects the health condition of a user is transmitted to a monitoring device through a mobile terminal device. The monitoring device receives position information of the mobile terminal device at the same time. Therefore, when the health condition of a user gets worse, a person who monitors the user using the monitoring device can contact an appropriate medical institution based on the position information of the mobile terminal device.